


Killjoys Don't Cast Shadows

by Saxophone



Series: Killjoy and the Abyss [1]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophone/pseuds/Saxophone
Summary: Killjoy meets another villain.





	Killjoys Don't Cast Shadows

The explosions have been annoying. They've taken at least one of your sniper perches, and you imagine they'll only get worse. The targets have at least been similar to yours, connected to the rich and corrupt. Whoever this is, they're bringing a butcher knife to brain surgery, eliminating targets before you can steal incriminating information. It's starting to piss you off. So you're here, waiting. Here being one of the ritzier banks in the city, it's also, exclusively used by the city’s elite and the politicians and criminals they pay off. So here you are, bored out of your mind; you've been waiting here since sunset. Your lounging in a big, ergonomic office chair, feet up on a teller's desk. You dealt with security hours ago, leaving you with absolutely nothing to do except to go through the few personal items left by the employees. Which hasn't exactly been interesting or entertaining. 

You're spinning in the chair to entertain yourself when you think you hear footsteps. You ignore them though, because one, you're dizzy, and two, you really don’t care.

“Having fun?” You aren’t expecting the voice, its sharp and cold like knives running down your skin and you immediately tumble backwards out of your chair, bringing it down with you as an undignified yelp gets butchered by your voice distorters. When you open your eyes the worlds still spinning, but more importantly there’s an upside down figure standing over you. They’re wearing dark armor, a cape on their back and they blend in two well with the surrounding darkness. Their helmet is reflective, you can see the wide eyes of your helmet blinking back at you in confusion. 

"Can I help you?" You quip, shoving your arms underneath your head and crossing your legs, stretching out as if lying on an upside down chair on a marble floor is the most comfortable thing in the world (it’s not). 

The figure appraises you with what is probably amusement.

"Can you?"

You slide your eyes over the figure before giving a so-so motion with your hand. "Not in this position." 

You sit up, trying to disentangle yourself from the chair. The stranger turns back to whatever they’d been doing before ruining your fun. You’re still annoyingly dizzy. 

"So, you're the one rearranging LD, huh?" You say, finally righting the chair and sitting back down. You lean lazily against the desk, head resting in your hands. 

"I'm--" The figure takes a stance and you already know what's coming as you wave them off. 

"Yeah, yeah, dreaded architect of whatever, I've seen the headlines, don't worry." 

The figure growls at you, like fingers on a chalkboard. "Abyss" They hiss coldly.

"Hm, isn't that what I said?" God, why are they always the same? 

"And you're…" Ouch. The silence says it all. You haven't made a name for yourself, but that's the point. No ridiculous titles for you.

The other figure watches you carefully as you stand up with a sigh, stretching stiff limbs. You grab the rifle you left leaning against the desk, slinging it across your back. The figure immediately tenses when they see the gun, you laugh.

"Don't worry, it's useless in close quarters." The figure remains unconvinced, understandable, considering the rifle on your back could tear a limb clean off even at its range limit.

You circle the figure at a distance, stopping to examine the charges they placed while you were spinning in a chair. They watch you the entire time. You hover your hand over one. You think you could probably disarm it. Probably. Maybe. Hopefully. You absentmindedly tap the column it's attached to. Things are going to get complicated fast if you have to start playing interceptor between Abyss and civilians. Ugh. What happened to just killing the bad guys? 

You spin to face Abyss, striding towards them, stopping a few feet away, crossing your arms. Their eyes don't leave you once. Well eyes is a liberal term, their face mask doesn't leave you once. You blink in amusement when you see your helmet reflected in it, winking at yourself. 

“You going to stop me?” Their voice rasps out, cold and rough. Straight to the point it seems. 

You snort. “No. I don’t care if this place goes up in smoke.”

"Hm, and here I thought you were a killjoy." You freeze at the mention of your name. There's no way that was a coincidence.

"Cute. Guess you're smarter than you look."

They mimic your crossed arm stance "Why did you really come? You’ve made my job easier.”

You blink at that. “You...let me take out the security for you?” 

“Did you think I’d ever let anyone hear my approach unless I wanted them too?”

O-o-h fuck. 

“Guess you’re about as clever as you look.” Ouch. 

“Let’s not insult the guy with an anti-material rifle strapped to his back.”

Abyss has been here for hours. With you. God knows what else they've done to the building. Shit they probably watched you pull all of the account info onto your drive. Oh they definitely watched you spinning for a while. Stupid. 

You force an easy drawl to your voice, need to at least pretend to still be in control “How do you know I didn’t already know you were here?”

While you can’t see their expression, you’re positive it’s the same look you give to children when they say something unparsable. 

“You got your data, why are you still here?” Well, that confirms that speculation. 

“Oh, I just wanted to talk. Meet the new neighbor, so to speak.” 

They regard you with what you hope is amusement, your helmet grins back at you.  
“You want to make a deal.”

“Oh? A deal with the Abyss huh? Sounds dangerous.” Deals are like bets, and you only make those if you know you’ll win. Which is why you cheat.

Abyss steps closer “I’ll give you warning when I’m about to...redecorate, and in return you stay out of the way.” 

The grin behind you helmet is sharp, all teeth just like the one painted on the front. “Deal.” The hand at your back has it’s fingers crossed. 

Abyss steps back, regarding you one last time. “You should leave.”

You give him a mock bow “Of course.” You head towards your exit before pausing when you pass them, and you glance back with a wink “Fair warning, I live up to the name.”  
“That makes two of us.” They answer, voice as sharp as a razor. 

You’re six blocks out, sitting on the edge of a high rise and fiddling with your rifle when the explosion rings out. You sigh. “This going to bite me in the ass.”


End file.
